


Muse de mon Coeur

by lenterel



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: Ангел и демон встречаются во времена сухого закона.





	Muse de mon Coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muse de mon Coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447667) by [ghostburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/pseuds/ghostburr). 



— Ты здесь по делам или ради удовольствия?

— Ни то, ни другое, — твёрдо сказал Александр. — Я одолжил тебе том Бодлера два месяца назад и надеялся получить его обратно как-нибудь в течение десятилетия.

Взгляд чёрных глаз быстро скользил по салону, затопленному мерцающими платьями и буйной музыкой. 

— Сейчас в самом деле не подходящее время, ангел.

Александр усмехнулся. 

— Тогда развлекайся. Вернёшь книгу, когда сочтёшь нужным.

— Не останешься на вечеринку? — Аарон наклонил голову, притворяясь обиженным. — Что в этом плохого?

— Для начала, здесь шумно и безвкусно. Не говоря уже о том, что _противозаконно_. — Ангел отступил в сторону, когда хихикающая молодая парочка наткнулась на него и побрела дальше. — Как ты вообще приобрёл так много?..

Демон выглядел даже слишком довольным собой. 

— Вода в вино и тому подобное. Классика.

— Богохульник, — пробормотал Александр. — Ты знаком с законами о запрете.

Аарон закатил глаза, схватил высокий бокал у проходящего мимо официанта и сунул в руку гостя против его воли.

— Не глупи, Александр. Тебе не хуже меня известно, что алкоголь распространяют под носом у правительства вот уже много лет, собственно, как и прежде. — Он широко улыбался, постукивая по бокалу. — Фактически, вину часто удавалось увиливать от закона под прикрытием сакраментальных целей. Полагаю, именно это называется иронией.

Александр только крепче сжал бокал, и морщинки вокруг лазурных глаз стали резче. Он без церемоний повернулся к двери и дёрнулся, когда пальцы Аарона сомкнулись на его предплечье. Вино брызнуло им на руки. От волнения Александр отставил бокал на соседний стол.

Пристально глядя в глаза ангелу, Аарон скользнул ладонью от предплечья к пальцам, переплетая свои и Александра, и поднёс их к губам, чтобы поцеловать тёплую, пропитанную вином кожу.

— Воистину, — зашипел Александр. — Тебе обязательно превращать каждый жест в проявление разврата?

— Я просто хотел как следует попрощаться. — Аарон вертел его ладонь в своей, рассматривая покрывающие её веснушки. — Ты бы уже мог отпустить.

Его гость высвободил руку, покраснев, и снова собрался уйти.

— Подожди, — сказал Аарон, ловя его за плечо. — Я верну твою книгу. Демон своего слова и всё такое.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что твоё слово никуда не годится.

— Разреши мне переубедить тебя. Моя библиотека наверху.

Александр согласился, позволяя провести себя сквозь сверкающую толпу на более тихий второй этаж. Он со сдержанным одобрением рассматривал золочёные стены, увешанные знаменитыми картинами. Демон молча открыл дверь.

Озадаченный Александр вошёл. 

— У тебя есть кровать в библиотеке?

— Нет, — ответил Аарон и поцеловал его.

Ангел охнул, когда спиной ударился о стену, и аккуратные пальцы принялись за пуговицы на его костюме.

— Ты сказал, что книга у тебя в библиотеке.

— Я сказал, что моя библиотека наверху. Я хранил эту конкретную книгу в спальне.

— Демон своего слова, — пробурчал Александр. 

Хозяин дома рассмеялся ему на ухо, низко и бархатисто. 

— Тебе не следовало так охотно доверять тому, кого считаешь настолько беспринципным.

— Это просто нелепо. Где книга?

— На тумбочке у кровати.

Александр закрыл глаза, пока бледные руки стягивали его пиджак с плеч. 

— Тогда я заберу её и пойду отсюда.

— Сейчас, серьёзно? — удивился Аарон, обхватив пальцами атласный галстук Александра.

— Да.

Лёгкий, поспешный рывок за галстук вызвал тихий стон. Два божественных существа стояли нос к носу; один, с закрытыми глазами, тяжело дышал, другой ухмылялся. 

— _[О муза нищая, влюблённая в чертоги]_ , — прошептал Аарон и укусил шею ангела.

— Демон… — предупреждающим тоном ответил ангел. Он вязнул в ощущениях от укуса, понимая, что его защита рушилась.

— Знаешь, я могу всё это пересказать. Я выучил наизусть. Каждую строфу.

Между словами Аарон целовал шею своего спутника и слегка подталкивал его, прижимая к стене, исследуя своими горячими, бледными ладонями. Александр положил руки ему на плечи.

— Тогда зачем тебе понадобилось одалживать том? С какой целью?

— Чтобы посмотреть, отметил ли ты что-нибудь. Делал ли записи. — Взгляд ангела встретила тёмная улыбка и подожгла его изнутри. Делал ли он заметки? В эту минуту он не мог вспомнить. Демон перед ним потянулся за вторым поцелуем и продолжил зачитывать стих.

— _[Когда январь опять освободит Борей,  
В те чёрные часы безрадостных ночей]_...

— " _Чем посиневшие свои согреешь ноги?_ " — Ангел перебил его шёпотом, вспоминая следующую строчку стиха на английском. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня ничего нет, — Аарон встретился взглядом с блестящими голубыми глазами ангела. — Эти январские ветры раздели меня до костей.

Александр закрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

— Снова. Всегда возвращаешься к этому.

— Последние четыре года чуть не убили меня, ангел. Бодлер — один из моих. Я дал ему эти строки, в промежутках между борделями и парами абсента. Его слова — мой опыт. То есть ты.

Внизу, под ними, бурлила вечеринка, и никто не знал, что два небесных существа исчезли. Их не хватятся. Тёкший рекой алкоголь был далеко не разбавленной, святой версией, предлагаемой в католической массе, он был исконным и порочным. Пронзительный женский смех заполнил коридор на нижнем этаже; оркестр играл нечленораздельную мелодию, питавшуюся исключительно ликёром и куражом. Александр уставился на демона.

— Ты использовал его. Ты превратил его в трагедию, чтобы насытить своё одиночество…

— _[Ведь мрамор плеч твоих опять не оживёт]_ , — тихо ответил Аарон, полузакрыв глаза, предаваясь воспоминаниям. При упоминании о плечах он приблизил рот к упомянутой части тела, едва касаясь губами бледных веснушек. — Твои веснушки, это всегда были твои веснушки.

Дрожащий вздох вырвался у ангела, когда он почувствовал, что слабеет.

— _[От света позднего, что бросит ставень тесный?]_

— Ночные лучи, проникающие сквозь ставни... — пробормотал Александр, подаваясь навстречу демону, — ты рассказываешь о лунном свете и опустошении.

Аарон продолжал тихо говорить по-французски, мысленно отмечая запах на коже своего ангела.

— _[В твой кошелёк пустой и в твой чертог чудесный…]_

Александр протянул руку влево и запер дверь. 

— Они заметят, что мы ушли, демон.

— _[Не бросит золота...]_ — Аарон оторвал свой мягкий рот от плеча ангела и прижался к его лбу, внимательно глядя Александру в глаза, — _[лазурный небосвод.]_

— Демон… — повторил ангел, слегка покачиваясь в такт внутреннему ритму стихотворения. Сдавшись, он обхватил одной рукой аккуратную талию своего компаньона, прильнув ещё ближе к нему. Очарованная улыбка заиграла на его розовых губах. — Разумеется, я соберу золото с неба.

Аарон провёл кончиками пальцев по трепещущему животу ангела. 

— С лазурного неба.

— С лазурного неба.

— Я отведу тебя в постель, ангел. 

Смех Александра заполнил небольшую комнату. 

— _[За хлеб насущный свой ты петь должна - и пой...]_ — Аарон замурлыкал, его улыбка стала шире. — Алтарный мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик из хора. Чтобы заработать на хлеб...

Александр наблюдал за ним, чувствуя его дыхание в полудюйме между их ртами. К своему удивлению, он поймал на языке следующую строфу: 

— _[Te Deum; так дитя, не веря в гимн святой,  
Поёт, на блеск святых кадильниц улыбаясь.]_

— Значит, ты запомнил его. — Демон поднял брови в знак признательности. 

— Эта строка — ты, полковник Бёрр. Эта строка — исключительно ты. — Заслышав воинское звание, демон рассмеялся. Александр продолжил с напором, прерывая его: — Я ещё заставлю тебя петь Te Deum.

Медленным грациозным движением Аарон снял галстук ангела и убрал оставшуюся ткань между их телами, и прижался к нему, страстно желая ощутить такое же тепло. Он снова вдохнул. Корица и гвоздика наполнили его ноздри.

— Бьюсь об заклад, так и будет.

— Расскажи мне остальное.

— _[Нет... лучше, как паяц, себя толпе отдай...]_ — Горячее дыхание Аарона ударило его в шею; столь же горячие руки нашли путь к ремню. Одним гладким движением кожа выскользнула из петель и с лёгким звоном упала на пол. У Александра перехватило дыхание.

— И впрямь шарлатан, — добавил он приглушённым голосом, обводя пальцами пуговицы на брюках, желая, чтобы демон раздевал его дальше и взял на себя бремя греха.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Аарон осторожно убрал пальцы ангела с пуговиц и расстегнул их, скользнув рукой за пояс. Лаская каждый дюйм тёплой кожи, до которой мог дотронуться, он возобновил свои приправленные французским поцелуи. Вольно или невольно он делал почти неразличимые шаги в сторону кровати.

— _[И смейся, тайными слезами обливаясь,  
И печень жирную у пошлой черни услаждай.]_ — Демон закончил, упав спиной на одеяло, и ангел оседлал его. 

— Пошло и вульгарно… вот как ты это находишь?

— Не я, а Бодлер.

Александр подхватил одеяло, накрывая им себя и демона. 

— Ты сказал, что дал ему слова. Что он поклонялся твоему виду.

Демон быстро снял свою рубашку, не желая терять настрой между ними.

— Бывают времена, когда занятия любовью вульгарны, — Аарон глядел в голубые глаза и думал о том, приходила ли ему в голову вульгарная мысль хоть раз за всю вечность, которую два существа, казалось, провели вместе. — Бывают времена, когда занятия любовью становятся бессмысленными. Вот что он имел в виду.

Ангел пропустил сквозь пальцы иссиня-чёрные кудри. 

— Тогда придай этому смысл.

Снизу доносилась зажигательная мелодия; смех эхом разносился по залу в такт ритму, когда люди, сомкнув руки, танцевали. И, возможно, влюблялись. 

Аарон провёл кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику ангела, наслаждаясь мурашками на коже, которые оставило после себя его прикосновение. Ангел над ним глубоко и требовательно поцеловал его. Его роскошные рыжие волосы растрепались в лунном свете, лишая обычного царственного вида.

_[О муза нищая, влюбленная в чертоги.]_


End file.
